Detective Irene
by Sora Maro
Summary: Just when Shinichi thought it couldn't get it worse, he just had to follow those men at Tropical Land. He just had to get poisoned. And not only that but he just had to have some weird effect to the poison instead of dying. Fem!Shinichi
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! My first real fanfic on FF! I'm using the English names because I was writing this when I discovered Case Closed, and this will be the only fanfiction with English names. **

**Sora(Me): Ne, Shinichi, or rather Jimmy, why don't you do the disclaimer!**

**Jimmy: Oi, oi, why me?**

**Sora: Because you should! I'm currently manipulating your actions and life choices through this fanficiton regardless**

**Jimmy: Sigh, fine...Sora Maro does not own Detective Conan or Case Closed.**

**Sora: And if I did own it...*shifts eyes* It would probably be a heck of a lot scarier and more bizarre than what most people would think it would be. But last I check I wasn't forty or fifty years of age so I'm good, plus I'm not Japanese.**

**Jimmy: You are certainly an interesting person, Sora**

**Sora: I was born this way! **

* * *

The sudden crash on the head brought the teen to the ground. He felt nothing except for pang of pain; he could hear them talking but could not tell what the words were. His blue eyes drifted to the darkness that begged for him. Suddenly, someone grabbed him by the hair and dropped something into his mouth and poured water into it. The coldness flowed down his face and he was forced to swallow it. He felt a sudden attack come upon him from the inside out. It was too much for him to take so he drifted off into unconsciousness.

When he awoke, a light was being shined into his eyes and he let out a gasp. Once he could make out the images, he saw two young policemen, obviously greenies.

"Ma'am are you alright? That's a nasty bump you have there." One of them asked as he kneeled down beside the teen.

Ma'am? I'm a guy not a girl! He wondered. Noting that one of them was making a call to the station also suggesting that he was female caused him to feel self-conscience. Once the other wasn't looking he sneaked away and ran back home, not looking back. Rain started to pour down and so he ducked under tresses of nearby shops; luckily it was late and he knew that no one would be up around this time. Out of breath, he stopped in front of a store and looked at the door. Eyes widened as what appeared to be a young woman in front of him. Something's wrong with me! I can't be a girl! Shaking his head in disbelief, he took off to the next block and wound up, eventually, in front of a Victorian styled house with a huge gate.

The teen tried to open the lock but grumbled in defeat. Upon the sound of footsteps, he turned around and sighed gratefully at a familiar sight. It was a stocky old man with hair turned white and a bushy mustache.

"Doctor Agasa! Please help me!" He cried.

The doctor raised an eyebrow, "And who are you, girl?"

"It's me!" He rolled his eyes, annoyed, "Jimmy Kudo? Remember?"

"Oh please, don't make me laugh, you aren't Jimmy! You're a girl!" Dr. Agasa chuckled.

Pointing a finger at him, Jimmy raised his voice a little, "You're Dr. Agasa, 52 years old, and you say you're going to make inventions that will revolutionize the world but they end up blowing up in your face! You have a mole on your butt with a hair growing out of it!"

"How, how do you know about that! Only Jimmy knows that!" The good doctor looked embarrassed.

"Because I am Jimmy!" He growled.

Dr. Agasa shook his head, "Please, you're a girl and this joke has gone on long enough. Now go school's in the morning."

"Fine then, you were just at Columbos Beach Diner, weren't you?" Jimmy sighed impatiently.

The Doctor widened his eyes, "Have you been following me or something? How could you have known?"

Jimmy smirked and closed his two eyes, "I noticed that the front of your clothes are much wetter than the back because you were running in the rain. The mud on the bottom of your trousers is what you would find at the construction site in front of the restaurant. And to top it off, you still have Columbos special sauce in your mustache."

The doctor blinked, "That's amazing!"

Jimmy waved his pointer finger, winked with his right eye, and smiled, "Only one truth prevails!"

"Huh! Jimmy!" The Doctor cried in startlement.

He helped him get into the house and went into the library. Thousands of books were inlaid on the bookshelves on the walls. A solitary desk was in the middle and the good doctor was right next it.

"Well I'm glad I could help you get into the house, Jimmy." The doctor announced in his thick German accent, "So it appears the poison changes your body but leaves your mind intact. Very interesting."

Walking into the room with a new outfit on, Jimmy spoke, "Yeah well, you're telling me. Look at me! I can't believe I have to wear my mom's old clothes! Come on doc! I can't stay like this! You're a genius, can't you make an antidote or something?"

Jimmy was wearing a purple shirt with a collar and khaki pants. His now long hair was brushed and put in a ponytail and his messy bangs were still poofing out as usual but in a more feminine fashion. He still wore sneakers. The sharp blue eyes were still the same but had a delicate look to them, as if they were more a woman's. His body was obviously more of a female, but he at least retained some characteristics of his former self.

"I'm sorry!" Dr. Agasa held up his hands, "If I knew what they gave you…"

"Great! So all I have to do is find where they are, get the drug and get out of there!" He cried.

"You do have a problem though, you're a girl now…"

Growling, she closed her eyes, "Don't remind me."

"Listen, my boy! If these men discover that you're still alive, they'll come back to finish what they've started!" Dr. Agasa gripped her shoulders; "You have to keep your identity a secret! Even from Rachel!"

Just then a voice rang from the entrance hall, "Jimmy! Jimmy is that you?"

Eyes widened and quiet panic broke out. Jimmy raced behind the desk, while the doctor covered for her, and Rachel entered the room, a little angry.

"Oh hi, Doctor! Is Jimmy here?" Rachel asked.

Dr. Agasa waved his hands, "Oh well he was just here a minute ago, he left because of a client call."

"Oh well that's great!" Rachel fumed, "He's never here is he?"

Upon hearing this, Jimmy widened her eyes and shivered a little, accidentally hitting her head on the desk. Rachel realized that someone was there and went to go look behind it.

"And may I ask who you are?" Rachel smiled, cracking her knuckles.

Jimmy backed up against the wall, gulping, and "Uh…I'm Irene, Irene Edogawa! A relative of the doctor! We came to visit Jimmy but he left!"

"Oh really now?" Rachel glared at her unconvinced, "What were you doing under the desk?"

"Irene" gulped and looked at Rachel's terrifying gaze, "I – I dropped something!"

"What was it?" Rachel started to relax a little but still held that icy look.

"My pen, but I hit my head so I couldn't find it yet!" She nervously laughed.

"Hey, Rachel!" the older man called for her, "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure…" Rachel turned to him, confused.

Dr. Agasa asked, "Do you think you could let Irene stay at your house for awhile? You see, I don't exactly have a place suited for girls so…"

Rachel cocked her head but nodded, "Uh…"

"I don't mean to impose on you, it's just my home is more suited for myself and not a young girl, like Irene here!" He held out his hand closed his in nervousness.

"That should be fine, I'll go call my dad though." She took her phone out and walked towards the door.

She left towards the hallway, leaving "Irene" and Dr. Agasa alone. Jimmy glared at him and shook her head in disappointment.

"What are you thinking?" She hissed.

"Well her father is a detective right? Well you could search more easily if you were able to have someone with connections!" He winked.

Rachel and Irene quietly walked together in the middle of the night to Rachel's home. The detective's daughter would look back at Irene every now and would always have a thoughtful look on her face.

"So, tell me about yourself, Irene." Rachel asked, giving her a quick glance.

Irene looked at the stars and then at the road ahead, "Uh well, I like mysteries…"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" she questioned, "Like that Jimmy Kudo who will get it when I see him again!" A fist smashed into a street light and cracked the pole slightly.

"Uh...no afraid not. And I've never really met Jimmy before, I've only heard about it him from the Doctor." Irene laughed nervously, "You like Jimmy…right?"

Rachel's eyes widened and she blushed, "Well yeah… I know I shouldn't, ever since we were kids, he's always been a little too full of himself. But, he's always been there for me, whenever I've needed him. He's brave and handsome. I love him! Ha ha!" She giggled at the end.

Irene turned her red face towards the street to avoid the street light. Wow, Rachel cares that much for me? Man this is gonna be harder than I thought! Irene felt the heat dissipate and she then turned her head back.

"But that's our secret okay?" Rachel giggled.

Irene nodded, not quite knowing what to say.

They arrived at the Moore's apartment and Rachel smiled at Irene.

"I feel like I'm bringing home a sister! Man, I feel like I could tell you anything!" Rachel smiled and started to flounce up the stairs.

Feeling regretful, Irene looked down at the ground and didn't budge, I have to tell her. I know that Dr. Agasa told me not but…

"Rachel." Irene kept her gaze downward.

Rachel looked at Irene and went downstairs, "Hmm? What is it?"

"I," She stuttered, changing her sentence midpoint, "The truth is…"

"Hmm?"

"Well…the truth is…"

Mr. Moore raced down the stairs and fell to the ground, unfazed by the cold, brittle sidewalk; "I got it!"

"Got what Dad?" Rachel pondered.

"A new job!" Richard yelped, "Some rich guys kid was kidnapped and they want me to find her! Yippee!"

Slapping herself in the face, Irene groaned. Rachel seemed to show similar sentiments, but retained a happy look. The two girls knew that work was good for Richard, but he was not the greatest detective in the world, nor was he very sensitive to peoples feelings besides Yoko Okino that is.

"Dad! A kidnapped person is not something to be thankful for!" Rachel scolded her father like a mother would her toddler.

Richard just had a huge goofy grin on his face as he called for a taxi and the trio piled into the car at the detective's orders. They made their way to the crime scene and were invited into the yard. The butler had a concerned look about him, and the owner/father was fidgeting and fearful. Richard was introduced to the two of them and he then talked about what happened at the crime.

"I-I heard a noise but I thought it was the dog just moving something, and then the next thing I knew she was gone and I get a phone call saying that she was taken!" The butler quivered.

Irene noted this new behavior and felt that something was off from this crime, she went over to a ball she found and started kicking it into the air and started to ponder the case. Rachel came by and smiled, finding it interesting that she could kick it very well.

Rachel exclaimed, "Hey, that's what Jimmy would do when he was thinking on a case!"

The purple ball hit Irene in the head and rolled off into the bushes. Irene placed her right hand behind her head and moved it back and forth nervously; she then went after the ball and was surprised when a dog came out to growl at her. What surprised her even more was the fact it didn't growl at her and it panted quite happily and rubbed its head against her like a cat. Irene patted its head, smiling, then turned to the butler as he said something.

"You must be very good with dogs miss, he usually barks at strangers." The aged butler announced.

It clicked in her head and Irene lifted her head in sudden realization. A phone rang and the father answered.

"Yes, is she alright? – What! You want 6,000,000! – Please! Just don't harm her! – Wait!" The call ended and the father looked discouraged.

"My daughter, she said something about a school and a chimney. I'm so worried!" He broke down in tears.

Irene jumped up and ran outside. Rachel stared at her in disbelief, yelling at her to stop and wait and why she was going. Something was different about her Rachel knew it. Richard also watched with Rachel and was gaped but quickly regained his composure and told Rachel that it was time to go; he went off towards the schools in the area.

Out of breath, she stopped at the first school in the area and looked for Tokyo Tower and the moon in clear view with it. Grumbling, Irene raced off to the next one, and on, and on, and on until she found the one where she could clearly see the moon above Tokyo Tower. Her vigilant eyes spotted a storehouse at the school where the sports supplies could be stored. She opened the door and found the kidnapper and the girl. The man was leaning near the girl with a knife in his hands and the girl had on rope and a gag; Irene braced herself then kicked the man in the gut. She untied the gag and bindings as best she could before she was smacked aside by the criminal. As she lay on her side for a bit, she found a soccer ball nearby.

"Hey mister," she called out, getting up, "Do you no how hard a soccer ball hurts in the face?"

* * *

**Jimmy: You turned me into a girl?  
**

**Maro: Yep!**

**Jimmy: And you just changed your name again?**

**Maro: Sora is used for openings, Maro for closings, in any case, Sora Maro is a very awesome person regardless!**

**Jimmy: ...I have no words for this...**

**Maro: Meh, any way folks, see ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sora: Alright, are you ready to do the disclaimer again, Jimmy?**

**Jimmy: Why don't you make the old man do it?**

**Sora: Oh, Richard? He's way to out of it to do it**

**Jimmy: But!**

**Sora: Well maybe later someone else will join us in the openers and closers and you won't be the only one y'know?**

* * *

Irene kicked the ball and it landed square in his face. As he rolled to the side, dazed, she rushed towards the child and finished her job. Once free they called up Rachel and Detective Moore; they hurried over and were amazed at the fact she beat a grown man with a soccer ball and even found the place to begin with! They brought the child home and were surprised at the fact she was confessing to the crime herself!

"I'm sorry Daddy!" She bawled, "You were always working and you never had time for me anymore! I made up this that the butler would kidnap me and put me in a hotel but then – but then!"

She broke down in sobs and her father cuddled her in his arms. He quieted her and forgave her, knowing that he would always be there for his girl from now on.

The trio went back to the apartment and that is when Detective Moore started to realize that Irene was staying with them for awhile. He went into a full-on tantrum like a child then he later agreed to let her stay. Rachel brought Irene to the spare room and got out a mat, blanket, and pillow for her. She lent her extra clothes and the recipient of the charity finally understood the worst part of it.

Settling down in the bed, she sighed and closed her eyes. Reopening them, she sat up and placed her hands on her head, What have I gotten myself into? If only I hadn't went there, if only I never left Rachel alone. I might have actually told her, I should have told her. I'm such an idiot.

"Rachel! Hurry up! Time for school!" A cheery voice illuminated the apartment that next morning.

Rachel was dressed and ready for the day, but the same could not be said about Irene. She was dead tired and refused to wake up, Rachel left her alone, saying that she would let her go the next day.

"Coming, Serena!" Rachel called as she went down the stairs with her friend, "Sorry! We have a guest staying at the house for awhile. She's coming to school tomorrow."

"Oh, why not today?" Serena lifted her eyebrows.

Rachel nervously laughed, "Well, we had a late night last night."

"Late night? What happened? I thought you and your husband went on a date last night." Serena interrogated.

"Well," Rachel started, "He went off somewhere and when I couldn't reach him and it was getting late. I went to his house and met Dr. Agasa, his relative, she's the one staying at our place, and then my father and us two went to a case. His first one in months! Then we came home around one in the morning."

Serena snorted, "Wow, he's a jerk!"

"Who?"

"Jimmy!" Serena spat, "Who else?"

Rachel sighed at her best friends words, "I'm sure he's just on a case."

"Yeah right!" Serena agreed sarcastically.

Irene woke up a while later, at around 10 in the morning. She gasped when she saw the room she was in and then she recollected last night's events. The girl sighed and looked out the window, just wanting to go away and disappear or return to normal. She took her mom's old clothes from last night and went to quickly take a shower. A few uncomfortable minutes later, she went out to the kitchen and got herself some toast to munch on and then left a note on the counter, saying she'd be at Dr. Agasa's.

Walking down the street to her old place, she looked at it in longing and then rang the doorbell to Dr. Agasa's. When he let her in, she reclined on the couch and hung her head low. The doctor set a cup of coffee next to the couch and sat down in front of her on the other couch.

"Well, Jimmy, how are you getting along?" Dr. Agasa asked after awkward silence.

She sipped her coffee and sighed, "I'm not. I can't get used to this! It's totally opposite of what I'm used too! And now I'm smacked in the face with all kinds of feminine issues!"

Dr. Agasa sweat dropped and shook his head, "Well, Jimmy, I wish I could help you, but I can't until I have a sample."

"I know, I know," Irene relented, "I just wish that it never happened."

The two friends then spoke about trivial things, fixed a couple of things wrong with the house, and went to Jimmy's old house to get some more clothes for her. Finally it was around four in the afternoon, Irene said good bye and they parted ways. She made it back in time for dinner, and Rachel was glad to see her back with them. Rachel made fish, rice, and a salad for the meal, but unfortunately she's not the best cook in world. Irene only said that it could get better with practice but Mr. Moore gulped it down without a thought and soon regretted eating too fast. As Irene reclined in her room, a knock came at the door.

"Come in!" She answered.

Rachel stepped in and closed the door, "Hey Irene, I wanted to let you know that school starts tomorrow for you and I got you paperwork all filled out for you."

"Thanks!" Irene smiled, "You're a great friend!"

The girls smiled at each other and chatted about nonsense, which Irene really did not know much about. Finally Rachel asked a question about Irene's past.

"So what happened to your parents?"

Irene gulped and turned pale for a bit, "Well, they're across the ocean right now, on a business trip so - I had to stay with Dr. Agasa!"

"Ah okay, well see you in morning!" Rachel waved and left her alone.

Irene waved weakly, and when the door was shut she slumped onto the floor, "Man, I get myself into these messes way to often."

* * *

**Jimmy: Yeah, I do get myself into situations way to often... **

**Maro: That's why I had 'Irene' say that. Because there is only one truth!**

**Jimmy: I fail to see how that...oh wait...never mind...  
**

**Maro: Yep, my mind is complex and so is my phrasing**

**Jimmy: No, it's just put in a weird way**

**Maro: Anywhosits, come back next time to see chapter three and all the adventures 'Irene' here has to go through!**

**Jimmy: Oi, nothing too embarressing I hope**

**Maro: Oh Jimmy...*smirking*  
Maro: Oh BTW let me know what pairing you guys want for the story! It's either gonna be IrenexHarley or IrenexKevin (Kevin's Kaito for those who need a translation of names. Harley's Heiji)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sora: So I keep hearing words about KevinxIrene, eh? Well what the audience wants the audience shall get...later!**

**Jimmy: Sora...do I seriously have to paired up with anyone?**

**Sora: Of course you do! It's my job as the author to make sure the audience gets what they want! Now you'll have to make do with being a girl and getting a certain thief as your lover**

**Jimmy: I hate life. **

**Sora: Just please get onto the disclaimer, ne?**

**Jimmy: Sora does not own Detective Conan or Case Closed all she owns is her ideas**

* * *

Sigh, all right who was it that hated her again? Irene couldn't believe that she was forced to wear that…that…thing that only the girls wore to school. That awful uniform with that, somebody hated her, whether it was that was writing this story. (**AN: I would like to point out that I do not hate 'Irene' I actually have high respect for her considering her situation. I just enjoy writing this kind of stuff**) She was 're' introduced to her class and was currently sitting in her old seat. Great, this wasn't ironic at all. Irene rolled her eyes at how long the teachers would drone on about the lessons and her only comfort was in lunchtime when she left to head up to the roof.

Her main reason for this was just to be alone and be away from perverts. All day guys had surrounded her and she couldn't use her soccer skills because she would flash them and they would get what they wanted. Kind of disgusting and it was so wrong since she was once male herself. Never before had she realized that once she had once exhibited that kind of behavior. She had been a pervert once, as Jimmy, and now on this end of the spectrum she understood the shocking reality of it all. Inwardly she kicked her male self in the head numerous times and promised that she would wear leggings underneath her skirt.

"There you are, Irene!" Rachel's voice caused Irene to blink in surprise; "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"O-oh, sorry, the guys were being pests. Had to get away, you know?" Irene munched on some of her rice and beef.

Rachel laughed lightly, "Oh I see, well in any case, I wanted you to meet my best friend, Serena."

Irene lifted her eyebrows and swallowed quickly as the rich brat introduced herself.

"And of course you know me," Irene sort of reintroduced herself, again; "So is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Haven't you ever heard of the great Serena Sebastian before?" Serena gawked.

Irene shrugged, "Yeah, not really impressed though."

"And why would that be?" Serena huffed, "Am I to rich for you?"

"No, just a bit to much of a brat. Besides I really don't care much for social status prejudices." Irene placed her chopsticks back down to her bento.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the coming wind. There was always something about the wind that reminded her of the exhilarating feelings that came with a heist or solving a murder. It was as if it brought all those memories of the crimes to mind and she was reliving the adrenaline rush. Irene blocked out Rachel and Irene but alas she couldn't block out the sound of the school bell bringing her back to reality.

"-Just like him, Rachel!" Irene heard as she resurfaced to the world.

Rachel sighed, "Serena, she's not like him by much. Gosh do you have to equate everyone to him?"  
"Just admit you love that wannabe detective and we'll be good." Serena grinned.

"Serena!" Rachel cried out in embarrassment.

The three of them went off to class and the day continued as per normal. And all the more interesting things happened as Irene was fulfilling her job of cleaning up the classroom with some of her classmates. Unfortunately, it was just her and two other guys. Rachel had karate practice and Serena was in debate club for a few hours.

"So I heard Kudo's on another case and won't be back for like forever!" One girnned, "He's probably in America with his parents seeing another girl!"

"Man that lucky dog! He at least left Rachel to us guys! Ha! That chump!" the second laughed in agreement.

Her, now ice cold, eyes would have killed them if looks could kill. She dropped her book and clenched her fists tightly, not even caring about anything else. The gossip spread through her like venom and she lifted her head as she continued to hear more lies spout through their mouths.

The first guy, Thomas Jamesson, leaned against the wall, "The new girl is kinda hot, she'd make a good date for you, Jared."

"Yeah, isn't it funny that the day after Kudo disappears from school a new girl shows up, Tom?" Jared set his hands in his pockets, "I bet its Kudo's exgir-"

He never got to finish his sentence because Irene's foot hit his jaw and he slumped to the floor like liquid. Tom's eyes widened and his mouth gaped as he took Jared out of the room to the nurses exclaiming that the new girl was crazy and insane. She smirked and lifted her head as she crossed her arms in triumph. I bet these guys wouldn't be talking about me like that if I was normal! And they dare think I was my own girlfriend! Ex- infact! Wow, and to think I used to hang with them at school sometimes. Irene took her bag and marched out of the room without a second thought as to what she did, but then she stopped suddenly and thought of what they said back there. They thought she was beautiful, her cheeks flushed bright red as she stated to walk again through the halls. Taking her hand, she rubbed her eyes, a flood of emotions going through her like a tsunami.

She clutched her arm that carried her bag and shook her head, "I'm crazy aren't I, thinking about people's opinions now. What's going on with me? All these emotions, they drive me insane!"

A tear dropped down on her hand as her eyes filled with tears; "I don't get this anymore! How do they do this? It doesn't make any sense!"

She stood against a wall, wiping her eyes with her free hand and then inhaling deeply before exhaling. Irene stood up and continued to go out the door to meet Rachel before letting emotions get the best of her. Rachel was sitting on the hill above the soccer field lost in thought. She brushed her hair out of the way just noting Irene standing near her. She smiled at the memory-lost girl and sat beside her.

"Thinking about something?" Irene asked the blackbelt.

She let her gaze wander down on the field, almost lost in thought completely, "I miss him so much, Jimmy. He'd always play soccer after school when we were kids but then he became a stupid detective."

"What's wrong," Irene wondered, "With being a detective?"

"Just before Jimmy ran off at Tropical Land, I felt like I'd never see him again, but that can't be true, can it, Irene?" Rachel asked as she turned her head to the other girl, eyes swimming with tears and emotions.

Uncomfortable with this situation, Irene sighed deeply before answering, "I'm sure Jimmy will be back soon, Rach! I mean come on, when hav-s he ever made you worry to death?"

"You're right, Irene, he'll be back soon!" Rachel wiped the tears from her face and sniffled a little, "Sorry about that, so how was your first day?"

"Eh, just like my old school." Irene answered honestly, "But I have a problem."

Squeamishly, she placed her hands on the ground and gripped the grass. Laying down and rested her hands behind her head, trying to cover her face. Irene felt the continued conflict of emotions wage war within her. Trying to understand at least half of what was going on, she decided to ask Rachel.

"Hmm? What is it?" She asked curiously

Irene stared at the clouds above, "Well I don't understand all these emotions going on! I mean, one minute I feel fine and the next it's totally different. What's with that?"

"You're a girl, silly, of course you're going to have mood swings!" She answered, "Or is this serious like you have a crush of something for the first time? Hmm?"

Irene rolled away from Rachel and made a face, "No, I don't have a crush on anybody. I've just had an overload of emotions today."

"Well don't worry about it!" She grabbed her shoulder and smiled, turning the girl towards her.

Once they had their talk, they picked up and went to the apartment. Irene departed from the small family to her room upstairs. She grabbed a handheld mirror and looked at herself. She looked so much like her mother it was scary. Her hair went down past her shoulders even in a ponytail and her bangs were a mess as usual. Her face looked a tad more like her mothers. All conformation that she looked like her mom caused her to miss her and beg her to tell her the secrets to womanhood, Rachel could not really tell her. No one really could, it caused her to feel nostalgic. She absentmindedly touched right under her nose where a mustache would have been if she were herself. Irene remembered the father-son talk she had with her father years ago when she was becoming a man.

* * *

_"Now Jimmy, you have to realize that you're going to deal with a crap load of things more than you would as a child, such as shaving for example." His father swirled the chair around in the library as he looked at his son._

_Jimmy nodded, "Yes Dad."_

_"I want you to start treating girls better for instance, because one day you'll be meeting your future wife and it's always a good idea to make a good impression and treat her right!" His dad winked. _

_He started to laugh but held it in, "Yeah Dad, I know."_

_"Jimmy," Mr. Kudo got up out of his seat and clutched his son's shoulders; "I want you to realize that there's a whole lot to being a man than what I can tell you. You're going to go through physical changes and some mental changes, but I want you to understand. I can't tell you everything, but I can prepare you. Whenever you need me or your mother, please call us."_

* * *

Irene took out a picture from under her pillow; it was a picture of her, her mom, and her dad. Dad, you have no idea how much I want to take you up on that. But I can't without endangering myself. Irene placed the picture back under her pillow and lay down on her bed, her thoughts so intertwined, she felt as if she was thinking in a totally new way. Everything felt as if it was connected to something, but somehow, she couldn't seem to reach the connection herself. A knock sounded on her door. It was obviously Rachel, and she invited her to dinner. Irene reluctantly accepted Rachel's offer and went to dinner. Dinner was edible and good that night, but still Irene couldn't use food as a distraction to her thoughts. She excused herself early and put her dishes in the kitchen. Setting out to homework, Irene tried to do it, but as much as she tried, she couldn't get her mind off of her personal problems. Her phone seemed like a solution to her problems at the moment. She used speed dial to dial Dr. Agasa, which he picked up almost immediately.

"Hello?" He answered.

She brought the phone closer to her face and felt her heart pick up the pace, "Doc, it's me, I need to call my parents."

"Oh hi Jimmy!" The doctor sang out happily, "Why do you need to call your parents?"

"Look, I need to talk to them, can't you tell them everything and then let one of them call me or something?" Blue eyes narrowed in annoyance.

The line went silent went for a bit but the good doctor had an answer for her quickly, "Well, I guess that's okay. But I'd rather we not tell anyone else."

"Look, I just need to talk to them for a bit, okay, it's rather important."

"Alright, alright, I'll have them call you back soon enough." The call ended and Irene placed her phone next to her as she sat against the wall.

"Irene? You in here?" Rachel asked from behind the door.

Irene sighed, got up, and opened the door, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you're okay." Rachel hesitated, "You didn't finish dinner."

"Yes, I'm fine, Rachel. Anyway I'm heading to bed in a bit anyway." Irene yawned a bit loudly.

Rachel didn't seem so assured but just left the matter alone, "Ah, okay, good night!"

Rachel left for her own room, while Irene shut the door and picked up her ringing cell phone. Checking the caller id, she didn't recognize it, but she answered the phone anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jimmy, darling! It's mommy!" Yep that's mom all right.

Irene slid down the wall into a sitting position, "Hey mom, I kinda have to talk to you."

Chatting until about nine that night, Irene learned a lot about what was happening with her and what was going on with her parents at the time. Thankfully the call didn't last long after nine and Irene went to bed that night, finally without any trouble.

* * *

**SH: Haha lol! So it looks like I'll have to add more awkwardness into the life of Irene, ne? **

**Cryaotic-Sora: Oh yeah I'm definitely continuing and why not! Let's do that pairing then! lol**

**Nanthicha: One of these days I'll rewrite this and do Japanese names, but eh, to lazy right now because of NaNo**

**Miranda: Thanks! Yeah there's going to be pairings and that's all I'm saying!**

**Maro: And that would be the end of the beginning, don't worry the real story really begins next chapter! **

**Jimmy: So does this mean I'll finally have someone else to talk to besides you on the openers/closers? **

**Maro: *shrugs* eventually but for right now...We shall plan epicness for chapter four!**

**Jimmy: Sigh, what am I going to do?**

**Maro: Party! Anywho join us for chapter four next time ya'll!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sora: Hey ya'll! I got a rather short chapter today because I felt that you guys would really appreciate this one! **

**Jimmy: Great more embarrassement for me I'm guessing?**

**Sora: Yep!**

**Jimmy: Wonderful...-.-"**

**Sora: So to save Jimmy here time I'll do the disclaimer: I am not an older gentleman who's married so I could not be owner of Detective Conan!**

* * *

"Kaito Kid has once again gotten away from the police! Where will he strike next?" Bzzt went the TV as Detective Moore turned it off. He popped open another can of beer as he got up and looked out the window.

"Man," He exclaimed, "How come that Kid's always on TV and not my darling Yoko!" He sniffled a bit before taking a swing of his drink.

Irene shook her head, _Why aren't I on TV is the real question! I always used to be on TV…ah well such is life…_She took the remote and turned the device back on again, flipping through the channels till she found something. It was a news report on Kaito Kid's latest report on his heist. Apparently he wasted no time in deciding the next target of his crime.

The news reporter nodded her head and read the note, "Happy Halloween, Haha all those stars shine bright when looked at on the ocean waves. And shadows won't scare you! Well folks, looks like Kaito Kid is at it again! Another cryptic note for another cryptic case!"

Irene jotted down quickly the message and tried to figure out its meaning. Rachel would occasionally come out and ask what she was doing. Again, Irene figured out what seemed to be the impossible. At midnight, on the last Saturday of the month, Kaito Kid would appear and steal the Starshine that is being displayed at the local cruise ship, St. Serenity. The woman got off the couch and crumpled up the note; she paced around in a thoughtful manner and then returned to her room to call someone. Irene's call happened to be to a certain Dr. Agasa.

"Hey Doc, would you happen to have a file on Kaito Kid? I need to know more about this guy." Irene sat on her futon Indian-style.

The doctor responded in a timely manner, "Yes, I do happen to have a file about him, why do you need to know about him?"

"Easy," She smirked a little, "I'm gonna try to catch him."

Doctor Agasa complied with her wishes and read what information he had on him. She now had a bounty of knowledge to help in her quest and with the fact that he is now going to steal the famous jewel on the cruise ship she had a better chance. However, one part did not work with her, "And Shadows won't scare you", something about that made her uneasy.

Irene tilted her head and walked towards the window, "Any idea of how to get me on?"

* * *

The night of the promised thievery, Irene was walking out of Dr. Agasa's wearing a dress and high heels as well as make up and jewelry. Her face displayed her distaste for it all, yet she continued with the plan. Her dress was a light lilac that fell down to her ankles and had spaghetti straps. It had sparkles on it and an empire waist. Her heels were not that tall and were only an inch and a half, the make up was rather plain mostly blush with very little mascara and lipstick. In addition, her necklace was a small amethyst gem inlaid in a sterling silver chain. The sleuth entered the main hall of the ship and was welcomed by many a guest and rich young men seemed to surround her at times, asking for a dance or just flirting with her.

Irene shook her head at the idea of a man flirting with her and she wandered off on her own, thinking of the differences of life and the Kid's next move. As she grabbed a cup of punch from the refreshment table, the lights flickered a few seconds before shutting off. Irene narrowed her eyes and searched the darkness for a figure dressed in white. She found him by the stage that was to the left of her. Kicking off her heels, she raced over to him and threw him to the side. In the midst of doing so, the lights flashed on and her deduction proved accurate, it was Kaito Kid. By his looks, she could tell he was about her own age and he was not very pleased with how this had been turning out for him. Irene's greatest surprise was the fact he could have been her, as Jimmy, twin or doppelganger.

Kaito Kid regained his composure and stood up, unfazed, "Miss, I do apologize for the inconvenience, but I must go." He magically caused a rose to appear in his hands.

Her face flushed and she stayed in standstill until she realized what was going on. Irene growled and chased after him. She bumped into a young man in the hall and after she quickly apologized, she noticed something. He looked like he could be her twin. She turned around and regained her composure, after breathing deeply for a little bit, she marched back to talk to him.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

He stuttered, raking his hand through his messy hand, "W-who me? I'm Kevin Kingston!"

The lights flickered for a few seconds until they died out completely. Irene's azure eyes narrowed and she noticed something odd about him. Why did he have a rose petal in his glove, and why was his name so oddly familiar? She traveled back in time for a couple minutes and remembered the time when her mom went to go give an essay to a famous magician, Kingston! Moreover, she mentioned him having a sweetly rude child named Kevin around her age! Eyes popped open as a smirk overcame her earlier irritated look. Sweeping over the dark hall, no one but her was there, and she knew that he had run for fear of being discovered.

She overtook the running figure up ahead and slammed him against the wall. Her forearm against his neck and her other arm almost behind her ready to throw a punch if needed.

"Kaito Kid, you might want to give up already or should I say Kevin Kingston?" Her smirk widened as his eyes filled with fear.

He stuttered, watching her every move, "W-why don't you tell me how I could be Kaito Kid?"

The ship jolted in an instant and threw the two of them across the hall with Kevin on top of Irene. They were in a very awkward position and could not move well because of it. As the jerk of the cruise ship caused them to bounce towards the opposite wall, he landed on the floor with Irene on top this time. The only thing that was different was the fact Irene's lips crashed onto his. Both cerulean eyes widened in shock as they pulled apart, each looking in an opposite direction. _I can't believe it! My first kiss to a boy! Rachel's never gonna let me live this down_! Irene's own thoughts drifted off in pursuit of her original nature. Kevin pulled himself together faster and changed in a flash.

"Sayonara, princess!" He smiled, bowing before disappearing into the darkness.

She snapped to attention but lost all sight on him. In her sudden realization, she felt something cold on her neck, like as if a metal chain was there that hadn't been before. Her hand reached for it, only to feel the cool smooth feel of the Starshine gem, resting on her neck. Kaito Kid gave it back after all.

* * *

**Tonegawa Rie: Haha thanks! And yeah, Kaito is so much cooler than Kevin but I needed an Americanized name for him! It's my pet peeve, I have to have all the names the same language, it's just my thing. **

**Maro: Well I give you all some KaiShin fluff! I hope you all enjoy it and we get a new buddy for our openers and closers! Everyone give a big warm welcome to Kaito KID!**

***Kaito KID poofs onto the page with a big puff of pink smoke***

**Kaito: *makes roses appear* For all of you ladies! *winks***

**Jimmy: I have to work with him now?**

**Maro: Yep! Now deal with it! **

**Jimmy: Great...**

**Kaito: What you don't like me? *pouts***

**Jimmy: N-no...it's just...**

**Kaito: I love you Shin-chan!**

**Maro: Alright well we'll find out what happens next chapter, ne?**


	5. Readers: IMPORTANT

**Sora: Hey guys, before you start getting on me for a new update I have somethings I need to say. I'm participating in NaNoWriMo so updates will be sparse but there will be updates! And also if anyone goes on Quizilla I suggest you go on and look at my account on there, Zainnah. I'm writing the HeiShin version of the story. Which is another reason why my updates are kinda sloppy because I'm writing two sides to the same story. Thanks for understanding everyone and please review my stories onegiashimasu!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: OOCness**

**Sora: So I've heard something about the next chapter should be about Irene going through what all women experience and Kaitou KID holding a heist? Well I don't know how well I'll be able to write the scary-female experience but I guess I'll give it a shot, guys!**

**Jimmy: Okay that's it. *Posts a sign* "New Author needed"**

**Sora: But Jimmy! You know you love me~ You know you care!**

**Kaito/Kevin: Besides, if Sora wasn't around then I wouldn't be able to see that beautiful Tantei-chan! *Winks***

**Jimmy: I have lost all faith in humanity….**

**Sora: Ne, Kaito, care to do our disclaimer?**

**Kaito: Sure! Sora doesn't own Detective Conan, Magic Kaitou, or any of the characters! Sora doesn't even own the ideas for this chapter either! Our beautiful Fans do! Arigatou!**

* * *

Things like this did not happen, especially to her. Her moods had been everywhere possible, she wanted chocolate in large amounts and felt like watching sappy movies just to cry, and even worse than that…that was there. That…that…foul thing that caused all the sane men, who valued their lives and manhood stayed away from women. It was absolute torture and now she completely understood why they acted the way they did…Lies, complete and utter lies. Irene had no idea what the heck she was experiencing except from what knowledge she gleaned from her time as Jimmy and from what her mother told her. When you're a girl that was formerly a male and your mother gives you "the Talk" over the phone, it makes life uncomfortably awkward. Irene wished for escape but doubted that it would ever happen but from what her mother said it only lasted once a month.

"Once a crummy month?" Irene felt herself explode on the inside. There was NO way in the world that she was going to be a…woman for more than that time frame.

"Why does the world hate me!" Irene slumped to the floor, feeling tears prick at her eyes.

This all happened in Doctor Agasa's home where she talked to her mother about it. The poor Professor had no idea what to do about it except to stay out of her way and quietly urge her not to destroy things. Irene just ended up slumped beside the wall staring into space blankly while the TV droned on.

"-Kaitou KID has just announced that he will be going after the Tiger's Eye. Inspector Nickelson once again challenges the infamous thief. According to a reliable source, the heist is to be on Friday October 13 at the Sebastian Hotel."

It worked like a charm because Irene immediately started squealing for joy, "There's a heist! THERE'S A HEIST, PROF! THANK YOU KID!"

Doctor Agasa blinked in surprise at how perked up Irene seemed to be after hearing about the heist. Sure she was normally upbeat about a heist but never before had he seen her so ecstatic about one. One minute she was in near tears and now Irene might as well be a sugar high child. There were just certain things in this world that Agasa did not want to know, and this was one of them.

Irene was in the best possible mood when she returned home from the Professor's. Rachel raised her eyebrow at the humming teenager who had just entered the apartment.

"Who are you and what have you done to Irene?" Rachel joked.

Irene instantly dropped her happy tone, "Is happiness a crime now?"

"No, I was just…" It clicked for Rachel and her lips curled into an understanding smile, "I'm going to be running to the store soon, want any chocolate?"

"Yes! Uh I mean, I can pay for it…but chocolate is amazing and I need some… but uh…" Irene began to stutter and misplace her words.

Rachel laughed a little, "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. But anyway, hahaha, don't worry about it, you can pay me back later."

"Thanks!" Irene squealed and gave Rachel a hug, which surprised both girls; "Uh sorry, I just… I didn't…I…ugh. I can't speak straight can I?"

"Apparently not." Rachel smiled, before breaking off the hug to get her purse, "So, wanna come along?"

Irene shook her head, "No thanks, I'm going to be heading over to KID's heist tonight."

Rachel just shook her head and waved good bye, heading down the stairs leaving Irene in the apartment and Richard down stairs in the office. Irene's lips curled into a smirk as she began to get ready for the heist. She knew she would need extra things so she added that into the equation of what to bring. Obviously she wore her necklace that the Prof. had made for her; definitely wearing gym pants and due to the weather her windbreaker would be enough to keep her warm over her long sleeved shirt. Irene placed a hair tie on her wrist so she could put her hair back up if the tie in her hair broke.

Funny story about hair ties actually. You see, because Irene was originally a guy she had no idea how to put her hair up. Irene took a hair tie and gathered up a bunch of her hair and placed it in a ponytail, or so she thought. What had actually happened was the hair got all knotted and she couldn't take it out forever until finally she took scissors to it. Her hair was then layered from then on and so she never placed it in a braid because she could care less about braids, all that meant was more work. It took Irene a long time of practice but she finally go the hang of putting her hair in a pony tail, though she threatened to cut it off multiple times. (They also broke numerous times, but don't tell Irene that I told you that).

* * *

Irene went to the heist all prepared for the heist and she introduced her self to Inspector Nickelson and his daughter, Autumn. Almost instantly Irene and Autumn grew to like each other as both of the girls didn't like Kaitou KID and wanted to see him behind bars. They had traded numbers earlier so they would stay in touch and made plans to get together some time. The two KID anti-fans decided to chat about the heist.

"Man I'm so glad that there's another girl in this world that KID hasn't brainwashed!" Autumn smiled at her new friend.

"Well actually I kinda like him…for his heists!" Irene admitted, "Because well, as a detective, his heists are more or less a form of stress relief because I'm not having to deal with murders as per usual."

Autumn furrowed her eyebrows inquisitively, "Well, I guess when you look at it from that angle…but I still want KID behind bars!"

"I must agree, Ms. Nickelson, that irritating thief should be behind bars." A male with a rather thick British accent agreed.

"Samuel Hawking! I haven't seen you since last semester! How have you been?" Autumn grinned in obvious delight.

Samuel nodded, "Quite well, thank you, and who is this enchanted young lady?"

He took her hand and kissed it while Irene widened her eyes in almost horror. She quickly composed herself before he looked up, hoping to save herself embarrassment.

"Irene Edogawa, detective." She introduced herself curtly.

"A woman detective?" Samuel raised an eyebrow, "Intriguing."

Irene crossed her arms, "Is there something wrong with woman detectives, Mr. Hawking?"

"No, just that that business should be left to the men as there are things that women should be bear witness to, Ms. Irene." Samuel gave his opinion rather insensitively.

"Wasn't Irene Adler just as smart as Sherlock Holmes and been to scenes that only men should see?" Irene confronted.

Samuel pinched between his eyes, "Yes, she was, but she is the exception as she is a fictional character."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" KID's responding voice beckoned the resounding applaud and cries that came assuredly.

Irene glared at Samuel; "We'll talk later, for now, let's work together to get KID, kay?"

"Agreed." Samuel nodded, "I would detest losing to a girl anyway."

"Is that a challenge?" Irene gave him a look.

Samuel smirked, "We have approximately an hour, twenty-two minutes, forty-three seconds, and thirty-eight milliseconds to catch KID. Winner proves their point."

"Agreed." Irene's glower curled into a smirk.

The two detectives darted into the building and after KID. Autumn was left in the crowd; silently hoping that one of them would catch KID. Now for Irene, who had studied KID's tactics and been to a heist herself, she felt as though she could readily predict where the scoundrel was going to appear. She wasn't sure about Samuel but she was going to win this challenge.

Breaking into the main jewel room, Irene stood panting, eyes searching every possible place in this room where he could appear. A burst of smoke had Kaitou KID right in the middle of the room, on top of the jewelry case with the gem in his hands. She growled inwardly, that darn thief wouldn't get away this time! She would make him pay that kiss he stole from her. Especially since that was her first kiss and he a boy stole it from her! Irene darted to one side and then the other, trying to dodge the seemingly random puffs of rainbow colored smoke. When the smoke faded the officers and Hawking were dressed up as maids that you would find in anime, along with cat ears which happened to be a bright neon pink. Oh how Irene was glad that she was missed by the puffs of smoke.

"Sayonara, detective princess." A low tenor voice rang in her ears.

Irene could practically feel KID breathe on her ear and she in turn whipped around. The pain from that just then decided to come into play and she decided to get this over with now! She raced up the stairs as she saw his white cape flicker before disappearing up the stairs. As much as Irene hated to admit it, he was good. He seemingly vanished in this long hallway and Irene decided to make sure he hadn't left the hallway. Her cerulean eyes looked up and down the hallway in a quick sweep and she saw one thing that was out of place. Her elbow made contact with a slight bulge in the wall and a yelp of pain was heard. KID reappeared from behind a piece of the wall that turned out to be fabric.

He wildly smiled and jumped up into the air vent. Irene gritted her teeth and quickly searched her memory for a way up to the roof, seeing as he was probably aiming for that. Almost on instinct, her feet hit the carpeted floor and headed upwards to the roof. It took a few minutes but in the end it was worth the effort. KID was up on the roof, his face towards the crowd and his cape fluttered quietly behind him.

"Ah~ I see that the detective princess has figured it out." Kaitou KID chimed.

Irene barely restrained a shout, "Stop calling me that!"

"And why not? It's a cute nickname for a cute girl!" KID turned his head partially towards her, "Well, this wasn't what I was looking for anyway so here you are, Princess!"

"…" She fingered the gem and said not a word, feeling rather surprised.

When she looked up, KID was right in front of her, "Eh, you want another kiss, Princess?"

"Get off me!" She blushed heavily at the closeness between the two of them.

KID stumbled back and fell off the building backwards. Irene's breath left her and she was at the edge about to search for him, when he glided right in front of her. She exhaled a sigh of relief and flared at the thief.

"Don't you dare do that again, Kingston!" She threatened, "Or I swear I'll hit you where it hurts next time!"

He laughed loudly as he soared away from the distraught detective. She slumped to the ground, confused and relieved. Her head ran in circles and she just wanted to get to bed and sleep. Darn that stupid thief and his stupid heist!

* * *

**Maro: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I had difficulty writing since I've never written anything like this before so, I hope it was decent enough for y'all. I know one of you was asking about Aoko, so I give you Aoko, otherwise known as Autumn Nickelson. And as an extra bonus I added in Hakuba (a.k.a. Samuel Hawking) I hope you guys get why I named him that.**

**Kaito: Finally! I show up and be my epical self!**

**Jimmy: I have no words for this…**

**Kaito: Oh lighten up!**

**Jimmy:…Kuroba, you aren't the one that got turned into a chic and are constantly flirted with by your worst nightmare.**

**Kaito: Nope, but it's fun to read, don't you think, tantei-kun?**

**Jimmy: Maro, you really have quite the fans and their ideas that is. Don't tell me…this is a KevinxIrene fanfic isn't it?**

**Maro: Yep, I actually was originally leaning towards HarleyxIrene, but fans get what fans want ya'know. Oh speaking of fans, I'll answer your reviews now!**

**Nanthicha: Well got your wish!**

**Cryaotic-Sora: Hmm...maybe more heists planned in the future...we'll see XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sora: Hey guys! You all finally get to meet a new character today! This person is not an OC for those who are wondering. I have a feeling that you guys will enjoy this chapter. It has a little fluff!**

**Jimmy: 'Fluff'? That's not good right?**

**Kaito: It's perfectly fine, Tantei-kun! Nothing more dear to a fangirl's heart except fluff!**

**Jimmy: I'll just do the disclaimer now: Sora doesn't own Detective Conan or any of its affiliated mangas/animes**

* * *

"Jeez, what's a guy got to do," A sigh escaped the youth as he walked over to the school, "School does not sound like something for me right now."

He walked in the school and everyone around noticed he was wearing the Teitan High uniform and had short reddish brown hair. He had frosty cobalt eyes. Everything about him screamed, do not mess with me. He entered the school office, gave his name, and found out his class from the secretary. He journeyed down to the classroom 2-B, and opened the door. Mrs. York nodded for him to come in.

"Aren't we lucky class! Two new students in one year! Now why don't you introduce yourself?" She smiled politely.

He nodded to her and while turning to the class, bowed slightly to them, "Aaron Holmes."

"Now then," She said giddily, "You can have the seat next to Ms. Edogawa!"

Aaron dipped his head and then walked over to his new seat. Shifting his glance to Irene, he looked as though he knew something, something she did not. Aaron sat at his new desk and paid attention the rest of the day to their studies. Once the final bell had rung, Irene stepped over to say hello with Rachel and Serena.

"Hi Aaron, how are you liking the school?" Rachel asked.

"Fine," He said curtly, "thanks."

Irene narrowed her eyes and tried an approach, "So you going to join any of the clubs at school? You should probably try the soccer team! They're great!"

"Sorry, I don't do clubs." He informed her, while placing his books in his bag.

Serena elbowed Rachel and whispered to her, "Y'know, he's kinda cute! He looks your type too! Ask him out or something!"

Aaron glanced over at Serena and Rachel, "Sorry, I am not interested in dating anyone at the moment, so I prefer if you did not be so blunt about that."

"Something get on your nerves?" Irene asked, her arms crossed, "You don't seem like the kind of person to be so cold."

"Perhaps, now excuse me." He said, taking his briefcase off his desk.

While he walked out of the room, Serena turned to the other two and smiled broadly.

"He is so your type, Irene! Besides, Mr. Detective is Rachel's hubby so she doesn't need a man." Serena giggled, "Come on, Irene, ask him out or something!"

"S-Serena!" Rachel stuttered, "He's not my hubby and Irene isn't old enough to date yet!"

"I'm seventeen," Irene tried to state, though her efforts were in vain.

The girly girls argued away about Jimmy being Rachel's husband or not. Irene felt her eye twitch as she saw the two of them arguing about her in reality, though they did not realize that. Suddenly Serena stopped arguing and smiled broadly.

"Let's go shopping!"

Rachel cheered and agreed with her but the other person there disagreed quite a bit. Rachel and Serena pushed her out of the room and into a cab to take her shopping for bikinis apparently, in the middle of November. Rachel would say something about how new boy would think it cute on her, and Serena would proclaim that she would find a killer suit to attract any boy on the beach. Irene felt like a sheep led to the slaughter. If this continued, she would lose all of her masculine pride. They dragged her into a shop and forced her into numerous suits before they decided on one. Soon enough they had so many suits they (Serena and Rachel) were trying to get some man they (mostly Serena though) could charm into carry it for them.

Irene, who was very much depressed and humiliated, tried to be as invisible as possible but that didn't work very well each time they found a new suit for her or it was perfect for her to wear this beach dress or something similar. In half the stores alone, she must've tried on nearly all the stock they had for beachwear in November.

"Irene! We're going!" Serena called out.

"Sorry!" She sighed, "I'm coming."

In surprise, Irene found herself looking at her new friend Autumn and two of her friends, one of which looked rather familiar. Kevin Kingston, she believed was the other friend with Autumn and with this piece of information Irene inwardly cheered. She could get back at Kingston by hanging out with them and probably skip out on bikini shopping.

"Autumn?" Irene smiled at her friend, hoping to have her take notice.

"Irene!" Autumn grinned back, walking towards her, "Hey how are you?"

Rachel and Serena shared looks, feeling slightly out of the loop. "So, who are they, Irene?"

"Well this is my friend Autumn Nickelson, as for her friends, I don't know who they are exactly."

"I'm Kevin Kingston." Kevin caused a rose to appear and gave it to Rachel, "A magician."

Rachel's face paled and her lips trembled with one word, "Jimmy?"

Irene then looked at Kevin and considered her old self, it was true, they could pass as twins if they wanted to. Of course Rachel would be wondering if that was her.

"Ah yes, the detective girl." Autumn's other friend joined the conversation.

"Samuel Hawking," Irene stated flatly, "It's so wonderful to see you here today."

Samuel narrowed his eyes, "I take it I'm not on your favorite person's list."

"Oh my gosh!" Serena squealed, "You look exactly like Aaron Holmes from school!"

"Hey what do you know, they're almost exactly alike." Irene rolled her eyes.

Autumn looked at her questioningly, "Who's Aaron Holmes?"

"The new guy at our school. He's cold and polite to the 'p' but kinda creepy I think." Irene shrugged.

"Hey Sammy, I think we found your long lost twin!" Kevin teased.

Samuel glowered, "Shut up, Kingston."

The two groups of friends began to shop together and eventually stayed in one shop for a little longer than usual (Serena's fault). So while Serena, Rachel, and Autumn were busy shopping, Irene browsed through the magazine section and the boys were busy arguing about something.

"Hey Irene, right?" Kevin decided to show up right next to her in a puff of purple smoke.

"What?" Irene ignored his presence but responded to his words, "I already know who you are so why do you want to get close to me?"

Kevin smirked and pulled out a rose, "Because I'm a gentleman, and all gentleman try to exemplify beauty when they see it."

"Look." Irene exasperated, turning to look him in the eyes, "I don't know what your game is, but if you're going to persuade me to stop going to the heists I'll-"

"I'm not. In fact you're a wonderful detective. I'll just have to make it a challenge, right Princess?" Kevin grinned at her, winking.

Irene rolled her eyes and was about to say something when Autumn appeared.

"Irene! Come on I have something for you!"

"Coming!" Irene called back to her; turning to Kevin she said, "if you do anything I'm going to murder you and trust me, I know plenty of ways."

With that she left a quite worried phantom thief while she went to go be with the other girls and see what Autumn wanted her for. It turned out that Autumn had a shirt that she thought Irene would like and Irene began to clothes shop just like the rest of the girls, though more grudgingly.

During their shopping, Autumn turned to Irene and asked, "So how come you were back there with Idiot and Samuel?"

"'Idiot'?" Irene muttered quietly before continuing outloud, "Shopping isn't really my thing, so I was looking through some magazines instead."

"Oh okay."

Autumn smiled at her new friend; she was so pretty. Irene's hair curled just slightly and it fell down to her shoulder blades. She had a slight tan and was somewhat skinny, but a good kind of skinny. To her, Irene was beautiful, no wonder Samuel talked about her so much. Autumn inwardly giggled at the fact that Samuel talked about Irene so much, though she felt bad for his girlfriend Akayla.

Irene glanced over at Autumn with a confused look on her face when she noticed Autumn looking at her. Autumn just smiled and returned to shopping. It was a good day.

* * *

**Tonegawa Rie: Actually No, I hadn't named him that because of his hawk, think author! **

**meitantei konan: Thanks alot! **

**HikariNoTenshi-san: Haha, I was trying to make sure that she still had that hidden element of cuteness, but still tried to preserve her guy side, which I think disappeared but ah well. As far as the canon and their meeting up, I have that figured out so no worries! And yes Harley and Samuel will have their romantic moments with Irene, speaking Harley...**

**Nanthica: Oh don't worry about Haibara and the Black Org. They show up!**

**Cryaotic-Sora: I was planning on some fluff from the SamuelxIrene coupling, so trust me you'll see it sometime soon!**

**Maro: Well that's all for today folks! Happy Halloween!**


End file.
